When in the Future
by BunnyRaven1
Summary: Roulette’s decide to bring back the cage matches, and when she meets with a strange Meta named Warp, well things are about to get different TTJLU


**Teen Titans Timeline**

**Episode Wise: **So far everything from **_Divide and Conquer _**to **_Titans Together. _**The Episode **_Things Change _**has not and probably wont happen yet in this Timeline thus forth nothing from the episode will be used.

**Character Wise: **The further characters will be more or less the Main Teen Titans in this story.

_**Titans West**_

**Robin**

**Cyborg**

**Starfire**

**Raven**

**Beastboy**

_**Titans East**_

**Bumblebee**

**Speedy**

**Aqualad**

**Mas**

**Menos**

_**Titans North**_

**Kid Flash**

**Jinx**

**Hotspot**

**Panther**

**Jericho**

These will be the character of the **_Teen Titans_** Universe given Cameo's

**Gizmo**

**Mammoth**

**See-More**

**Billy Numerous**

**Kid Wykkyd**

**Justice League Unlimited Timeline**

**Episode Wise: **I'm not very wised up on JLU so let's just say that both of the **_Grudge Matches _**(**_Wildcat _**and **_Justice League_** Women) episodes have happened and **_Hawk Girl_** has become **_Shayera_**.

**Character Wise: The following characters are the mains.**

**Superman**

**Batman**

**Wonder Woman**

**Green Lantern**

**Flash**

**Shayera**

**Martian Manhunter**

**Super Girl**

**Huntress**

**Black Canary**

**Green Arrow**

**Wildcat**

**Aquaman**

**Roulette**

**Lex Luthor**

**The following are the characters given a mild Cameo in this story **

**Penguin (Batman Villain)**

**The Trickster (Flash Villain) **

_**End List**_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. If you see anything you don't recognise though, I may own it.

**Authors Quick Note: **Jeez that took awhile so hey, enjoy. Even though you probably got bored by this a while back 

**Place: **Titans Tower (Alternate Future)

**Time**: Unknown

The sound of footsteps echoed across the near silent alleyway. Shades of blue and black drifted across murky waters. A low soft growl as a large lion prowled across the park.

"Any sign of him?" a voice now accompanied the footsteps.

"None, it's like he just disappeared."

"Well, it's not like he couldn't dudes. I mean, he found his clock didn't he?" the growl was replaced by a deep voice.

"Carry on searching, we have to find him. If he gets out of this time stream, who knows what could happen."

"What confuses me is how he got his memories back in the first place."

"My guess is that when he touched the clock, all his memories just came rushing back."

"Is that even possible?" a feminine voice spoke out for the first time.

"It's not likely, but it's a possibility we'll just have to go with."

There was silence on the communicators after that particular statement. It was true. With a villain that could bend time to his will, the world was doomed.

"Dudes! I found something!" the once deep voice was growing higher pitched as he found himself looking upon his discovery. "Get over here quick!"

The lights turned off at the Pier and the footsteps turned around in the shadowed alleyway.

"What is it?" a figure clothed completely in dark blue came into view.

"Yeah grass stain why didja call us here?" a quick flash of the speakers light confirmed he was part robot.

"Well –"

The said fore mentioned grass stain was cut off as the last member of their makeshift team came into view.

"It doesn't matter why he called us here, we can all see it clear as day," the others turned, "Warp has escaped."

**Place: **Bludhaven (Deserted Warehouse)

**Time: **01:23

Roulette sighed as she grabbed one of her knives from the separate sheaves. Pointing the blade downwards, she sliced open the letter and began to read from it.

_R._

_From what I've been hearing from my 'associates' the big league is onto you. The boy scouts gang are tracking you. Be careful, the birds getting mad._

_L._

She couldn't make heads or tails of it. For someone with a supposed twelfth level intellect, she had yet to see him use it on coded messages.

"Curse that Canary," she spat hatefully, "That's twice she's ruined my plans for success. Ugh."

"Sounds like you have a pest problem." A voice calmly spoke from the shadows.

She scoffed "Yes, but it's not like you'd know anything about it."

"Oh contraire my lady, I back in the day, had bird problems myself, but mine were," a pause, "dare I say it? Robin related."

"Ha, how could a bird that small be a threat."

"You'd be surprised."

There was silence in the room for a few moments until Roulette spoke again.

"Why are you here?" her voice was brimming with curiosity.

"Because my pretty little thing, I have a proposition for you."

She stopped and bit her tongue, "What kind of proposition are we talking about."

She folded her legs and leaned foreword, the snake tattoo showing clearly through her red dress.

"And," she added as an afterthought. "How much will it cost me?"

The man, for she was sure it was a man because of his deep voice, laughed. It was spiteful and you could tell cruelty was laced through it; she liked that kind of laugh.

"Nothing my dear. Nothing at all. My idea is this, you want money, success, fame," she nodded in approval, "I want to be rid of some old enemies. Put them together and we have ourselves one hell of a show."

"We have a deal." She didn't even need to think about it, another chance at the money she craved so much for.

"Excellent, just excellent." The figure finally stepped out and the small light hanging from the ceiling shone on his gold uniform. "Excellent."

**Place: **Justice League Space Shuttle (Currently above Kansas)

**Time:** Unknown

Martian Manhunter, or as he was known to many as J'onn, was currently tapping away at the key board of the main Justice League computer. Superman was out in Austria dealing with an outbreak of Meta-Humans and Wonder Woman was in Jump City, California, dealing with an outburst of power from an underground tower. In fact, now that he thought about it, everyone except Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Wildcat, Black Canary and himself were in the huge space station (with the exception of the engineers of course) He was just about to quit and see to it that Batman hadn't murdered Flash by now when a message popped up on the screen.

It was a very simple one.

_Check Camera Twelve_

J'onn traced the message back to its link and was surprised to see it from Doctor Palmer, better known as Captain Atom.

He turned on the camera like the message said and, if the message wasn't enough, the site he was met with. Twelve heavily armed thugs were loading boxes of fine crystal glasses and thick chunky plates of china. Metal wiring was also brought out from the truck along with foldable chairs, boxes of wires and batteries and other objects that had no connection to each other what so ever. He blinked, humans were a strange species. He zoomed in on the video and spotted something that connected it all up. Roulette. Ah, now he understood. Everything was coming together now, another Grudge Match. One of her fight to the death cage fights. Well, not if he could help it.

"Would all remaining Justice Leaguers report to the main room. Immediately."

He knew he had come off a bit demanding and Batman would surely bite his head off later for ordering him about, but it couldn't be helped. They were going to stop this before it even started.

**Place: **Bludhaven Motorway (M67)

**Time: **05:13

Canary snarled as she twisted her hands more vigorously on the hand bars of her motor cycle. How dare they of said she couldn't go on this mission. She and Roulette had history together for goodness sake, from making her mentor fight and almost kill another to kidnapping nearly half the Justice League women and making them fight each other in brutal conditions, she would be dammed if she wasn't the one to stop her. Another question slammed into her mind as the blood pumped angrily around her veins. How did she escape jail? Over fifteen villains had managed to escape from jail in that week alone. They had obviously had help. She shook that thought out of her head. No time for that now, she pushed her foot down on the pedals and sped away. She had a criminal to catch.

**Place: **Jump City Downtown (Grand National Bank)

**Time: **13:45

"Titans go!" the command was given and followed quickly as the original Titans leapt into the fray.

Money flew everywhere as the giant known as Mammoth was pushed into a safe courtesy of Raven. Bright green lights brought down the kid genius as the balls of static power smashed into the robotic legs. A sharp, crisp kick from the Titans resident personal traffic light lunged at the batman wannabe. High pitched girlish squeals as a large sonic ray was shot from a burly half robots arm. A yell and a laugh as the H.I.V.E representative known as See-More tried to slap off the newly transformed fly Beastboy, only to fail, poking himself in the eye.

It seemed like the Titans were winning until the short, puny Gizmo spoke up.

"H.I.V.E five switch time!" This had the Titans confused.

Each of their competitors had switched with the closet near them, leaving Robin with Mammoth, Starfire with Billy Numerous, Raven with See-more and Beastboy with Kid Wykkyd. With the odds set in the H.I.V.E's sights for once, they grew confident and began to push back the Titans.

A giant hand swooped down and flicked Robin, enough to send him flying back.

"Shoulda listened to Alfred when he said to eat my veggies," he said sourly, wiping a bit of blood of his lips.

After ten minutes of his team mates getting beaten, Robin called them into retreat.

"What do we do now dudes?" Beastboy kept his eye on the H.I.V.E five while talking to them.

"We can't let them escape with the money."

"But we're in no state to fight them friends!"

"Then allow us to help!" they looked up. A bright spark of golden electricity shot from the ceiling followed with two speeding blurs.

Within minutes, the combined forces of the two mystery teams were enough to force the H.I.V.E into a hasty retreat.

Titans west stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Good jobs guys, but I thought you had your own cities to protect." Cyborg rubbed a hand against his head.

"Yeah, but it's been boring with all our villains frozen so we thought we could come help you with yours. By the way, how did your villains escape the ice?"

"Not a clue Speeds," Cyborg replied.

"But it's a good question," Robin paused and his brow furrowed.

"Friends, I do not wish to sound the wet blanket but maybe we should be heading home."

"Starfires right," Kid Flash replied zooming in, "It's gonna be dark soon."

The others nodded their agreement. Just as Titans North and West were about to walk away, Raven whispered something in Robin's ear. He nodded.

"You guys want to stay at our tower? It would save you a walk."

The others grinned, "Would we ever."

**Place: **Justice League Space Shuttle (Orbiting Great Britain)

**Time: **Unknown

"You were right J'onn, she's gone." Green Arrow placed his face in his palm as Wildcat delivered this piece of news.

"Oh boy," he whispered.

"As I suspected," J'onn turned around and began typing, "I've pinpointed her location. She's heading for Bludhaven."

"Isn't that where Roulette always puts her cage matches? Didn't she think it would be a bit obvious by now?" Flash chuckled cockily.

Batman shifted uncomfortably, he knew where this was going.

"When do you want us to leave?" his statement brought shocked remarks.

"WHA?" "Huh?" "Us?"

"Batman is correct," J'onn replied in his monotone voice, "I need to stay here and observe and with you four the only ones on the space shuttle, I need you to go, find Canary and stop the Roulette.

They all grumbled, apart from Batman, and made their way to the teleport pad.

"Fine, we'll go, but we won't like it." Flash murmured.

"I didn't expect you to," J'onn said smirking, he flipped a switch and they were gone.

"Alright! This place is rockin!" Bumblebee yelled as she danced to the sounds of funky techno beat.

"I want one!" Kid Flash replied, also yelling while stuffing his face with pizza.

Jericho made some hand signals, which meant 'we already have a tower.'

"Yeah but not as great as this!" Jinx shouted.

Robin smirked as Cyborg began glowing with Pride. He noticed Raven smiling slightly and looked over at Beastboy pointedly. Getting the point, he sidled over there, trying not to look suspicious.

"Hey Rae."

"My names Raven. Not Rae, not dark girl, not witch. Kapeash?"

"Er ok Rae-ven," hew chuckled uneasily. "So, great party huh?"

She nodded and swung her feet back and forth.

"You don't need to be so guarded you know." This statement shocked her and she looked up.

"What?"

"With your emotions, now Trigon's gone you can live a little!"

She shook her head, "It's not that simple, if I allow myself to loosen up, as you say, something could happen, someone could be hurt."

"But Rae."

"I'm sorry Beastboy, I just can't" she walked off.

"Man, you got burned."

"Go away Speedy."

"Going!"

Beastboy sat down, his ears pressed against his head, "Boy, first we get beat by the H.I.V.E five then Rae practically snubs me. Can this day get any worse?"

As if to answer his question, a feeling of dizziness came over everyone in the Tower and they fell backwards as the room spun around them.

Beastboy sat up, rubbing his head, "Sci-Fi rule number gazillion and ten, never say could things get any worse."

He stood while the others regained consciousness. They blinked and looked around.

"Where are we?" Aqualad turned his head slightly while speaking.

"Allow me to answer that."

**-End Chapter One-**


End file.
